Discord
by urja shannan
Summary: When Mukuro’s obsession towards Tsuna could bring disruption among the family, what should he do, as the right hand man, to stop it? For the family. For the Tenth. For himself. pairing: MukuroxGokudera
1. Chapter 1

**Discord**

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn are made by Amano Akira, owned by her, and decided by her too…

**Summary**: When Mukuro's obsession could bring disruption among the family, what should he do—as the right hand man to stop it? For the family. For the Tenth. For himself. MukuxGoku

**Listening to**: Utada Hikaru's songs.

**Note** : First of all, thanks to my (first) beta-reader **SangreaFriaFic** for correcting my structure/tenses and her patience towards my antic after I rushed her (I'm really sorry TT). THANK YOU AGAIN, I hope you enjoy working with me! I'm glad I decided to find beta, because…man, I didn't realize I'm still messed up with my English? (Talk about clueless…).

Second, this is my second yaoi-fic after tried with LanchiaxBasil I want to try another pairing and voila! 69+59 Not usual pairing, I know…-received glares-…I just want to it, (squirmed) really …okay, anyway…

ENJOY

Review is welcomed (wholeheartedly), thank you.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Cold…

Alone…

Forgotten…

_I don't want this…_

The thoughts ran through Rokudo Mukuro's head until he lost count. His body, chained by the various apparatus that kept him alive, floated inside the aquarium prison like seaweed. Or a preserved specimen, perhaps? He chuckled at the idea. It was such a fitting description of himself, he realized. He could always find a form of sardonic humor in life's grim situations, even his own current circumstances. Maybe that was the reason why people so often referred to him as 'sick'.

While so deep in thought, he hadn't detected the subtle changes in his lovely 'home' until he felt the water level drain down past his chin with almost alarming speed. Surprised, he instinctively choked as the respiration mask fell off. He attempted to hold himself up against the surrounding glass with his hands, but his arms refused to hold his weight. The end result left him limply crouched at the base of his aquarium, shakily panting as he searched for oxygen to fill his lungs.

Seven years in the water prison had deteriorated his muscles to the point that he couldn't even raise his upper body against the pull of gravity. He wanted to laugh at his own weakness. Really, he was the one who had framed the strongest hitmen in northern Italy to commit crime, and now here he was, crouching like the lowest creature on earth. It made his lips twist into a mocking little smile. _Just kill me, and end this joke already…_

"Mukuro…"

_That voice… _

The prisoner opened his eyes, trying to look up beyond the bitterly chilling glass pressed against his face. He saw the figure's lips move again, his name echoing through the glass. A brunette with warm caramel-hued eyes kneeled down, watching him with obvious concern. Mukuro croaked slightly as his mouth opened and closed, attempting to pronounce the petite young man's name, but failing. Comprehension darted across his gentle face as he realized what Mukuro was trying to do, and a tender smile broke through like sunlight through clouds.

Suddenly the glass that had contained him for so long was lifted. Mukuro's body flattened helplessly to the ground, wet and shivering against the icy metal floor. The name finally escaped his throat in a series of gasps. "Tsuna…yoshi…" He jerked as a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

The Tenth Vongola smiled kindly down at him, tears already leaving gleaming tracks on his cheeks. His hand absentmindedly stroked the damp hair of his mist guardian, whose head lolled weakly in his rapidly drenched lap.

"Welcome back, Mukuro…"

The mist guardian just stared silently back up at him, blinking lazily as one single tear from the mafia boss dropped and splattered onto his cheek. _Warm_. He thought. Unconsciously, Mukuro curled his body towards the Vongola, searching for more of that warmth.

He felt peace and contentment for the first time in all these years of captivity. Swearing a silent oath to himself, Rokudo Mukuro gave in to his weariness.

_Tsunayoshi, you're mine. And only mine…_

* * *

**Needed help!** If any of you know some good places in Rome, usual good menus in Trattoria, Gelatos, anything, I'm really glad if you want to share it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discord**

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn are made by Amano Akira, owned by her, and decided by her too…

**Summary**: When Mukuro's obsession could bring disruption among the family, what should he do—as the right hand man to stop it? For the family. For the Tenth. For…himself… MukuxGoku

**Listening to**: Utada Hikaru's songs.

**Beta reader**: SangreFria Fic

**Note** : School start soon, so update would be slow in progress (so sorry, I really wanted to get out from my school, fast haha…).

Anyway, ENJOY, and don't forget to REVIEW buhahahahaha…

* * *

"Leave him alone."

It wasn't a request. It was a simple order. The storm guardian had no intention of leaving even a small chance for objection. He had already had enough of Rokudo Mukuro to last him a lifetime. Every second he stared at the other guardian's face, plastered with that sly characteristic smile, he needed every ounce of will in his soul to keep his tightened fist at bay.

Those mismatched eyes closed in amusement as Mukuro detected the barely-controlled aura of violence radiating from every inch of Gokudera. Such an abrasive and impulsive mafioso he had become, though not very different from his middle school persona. Always loyal, like a dog. _No, a puppy_. The mist guardian chuckled, and decided to pull the puppy's tail a bit.

"Oya? Who is this 'him' you're talking about? Hmm, Gokudera?" As expected, the silver haired young man's temper promptly got the better of him, and he finally snapped. In an instant, his fist had seized Mukuro's shirt and shoved him hard back against the wall. Mukuro's smug expression didn't change one bit, causing the other guardian to lean forward and snarl into his face.

"Don't play dumb, you bastard! You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about!" The younger man shook with anger, eyes piercing hard. Then Gokudera's voice lowered unexpectedly, as if to prevent something scandalous from being overheard. "I've _seen_ the way you look at him…" The accusation came out as more of a hiss, and Mukuro idly considered if the storm guardian had some jealousy mixed in with his protective anger. "Leave the Tenth alone, and stop messing with the family, you neurotic freak!"

The smile just grew wider. He knew he had succeeded in provoking the silver haired guardian, but the thrill he felt while playing with other people's minds and emotions only motivated him to push further. After all, they didn't call him sick for nothing. Mukuro laughed his distinctive chuckle calmly, just to see Gokudera shudder with disgust at the sound, thoroughly enjoying the situation.

"Then make me. So far, all I've seen from you are words, Gokudera-kun…"

The reality of that sentence was like a slap to the face for the silver haired man, and the already desperate guardian felt the beginnings of despair pass a shadow over his mind. He should have known that Rokudo Mukuro was too demented to respond to mere threats.

Looking up into those eerily serene polychrome eyes, Gokudera gritted his teeth hard, running out of actions or even words that could possibly reach the former prisoner before him. It was nearly enough to shred his pride into pieces. He was called a genius, for fuck's sake! And here he stood, stupid and helpless, with not even a scathing retort for the psycho's remark.

Would he be reduced to begging? _No!_

His fist shook at the very thought, but he knew that he had run out of choices. He closed his eyes, deep in thought. What to do? What to do? He chanted those words over and over in his mind, like a mantra.

A long silent moment passed, and he gradually became calm. He was known far and wide as the Vongola storm guardian, and this kind of calm just wasn't in his nature. It was more like the calm _before_ the storm. This unnatural tranquility could only be followed by something ground-shaking, or perhaps the unexpected choice he faced in this case. A choice that he would regret for the rest of his life; but for sake of the family, he would willingly throw away his life…

_For the family…_

His fist lowered, and the storm guardian slowly lifted his face. Looking straight at his nemesis, he stuck a bargain worthy of the Devil himself.

"If you leave the Tenth alone…" The silver haired man took a deep breath as he tried to steady his quivering voice.

_For the Tenth…_

"I'll do anything you want, Mukuro…"

_He would beg…_

The mismatched eyes widened upon hearing those words. Mukuro was the Vongola's illusionist, and he took great pleasure in toying with the perceptions and expectations of other people; but now? Whose world did he find himself trapped in now? His own? No, certainly not. The possibility of this response from Gokudera hadn't even so much as featured in his own expectations of this scenario. How very interesting…

"What did you say?"

The silver haired man looked down, biting his lower lip as he struggled to gather his remaining pride. "Don't make me say it again. You heard me."

The older man blinked at this show of such grudging humility, a slow smile forming on his face. "Ku fu fu fu, hmph!" The mist guardian struggled not to let his smug laughter break through, but failed as it only grew louder. "Heheh...!"

Seeing this, Gokudera only glared at him. Surprisingly, the younger man didn't react impulsively, or provide any snide comments in order to defend himself. He had already steeled himself against the consequences of the choice he had made, and would suffer in silence.

As the teasing laughter subsided, Mukuro glanced at him, smiling like there would be no end to it. "Oh my, what a tempting offer you've made here, Gokudera. But…" He advanced upon the storm guardian, forcing him to step back as Mukuro leaned even further into his personal space. "Are you sure?" The illusionist's question was deceptively soft as he locked eyes with Gokudera.

Taken aback, the silver haired young man squirmed under his gaze for a moment, before straightening his posture and looking back into those mismatched eyes; there was no hint of hesitation in his eyes now, and his reply was firm. "Yes."

Any hint of that blood-chilling laugh was gone. They stared at each other uneasily for several long seconds, before the illusionist suddenly turned his back and walked away. The storm guardian's expression quickly morphed from bewilderment to panic.

"Wait, Mukuro!" The mist guardian stopped abruptly, but didn't speak. The lack of reaction put Gokudera on edge. Had Mukuro decided to accept his offer? Or…

His thoughts whirled for a moment around the possibilities, but he knew that even understanding the twisted mind of the Vongola mist guardian was impossible, let alone being able to predict the next gambit in his warped little mind games.

"Gokudera-kun…" Startled by the sudden response, the silver haired guardian stuttered slightly around his reply.

"W-what?!" The illusionist smiled his most secret smile yet, and Gokudera felt a sickening breath of dread touch his heart. Mukuro's dark blue hair moved like a silk curtain as he inclined his head towards his fellow guardian.

"Tell me…Do you have plans for tomorrow?"


End file.
